


August's rare delight

by Cerberusia



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Prompto thinks all his friends are hot, Quiet Sex, Sharing a Bed, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 15:59:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17083340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerberusia/pseuds/Cerberusia
Summary: Prompto woke up to the sound of sex.(Gladio and Ignis are being very discreet in the other bed at the Leville. Prompto listens in and jacks off).





	August's rare delight

**Author's Note:**

> Song from Jethro Tull's _Velvet Green_ , because I am still listening to that album over and over, and it is a very good song, I strongly recommend it.

Prompto woke up to the sound of sex.

The light that filtered through the windows of the Leville was weak, but warm - sunlight, not moonlight. It must be early morning, earlier than they ordinarily got up, which was six. Well, three of them did. They usually let Noctis sleep a little later so he could wake up to the smell of breakfast.

He could have been woken up by the light, but more likely it was the shuffling and breathing. He didn't know what it was, at first, and assumed that Gladio was turning over and snuffling in his sleep. But the sounds continued.

Prompto rolled onto his side and squinted at the other bed. He could dimly make up Gladio's head resting on the pillow, blocking his view of Ignis. Beside him, Noctis slept on. Not much woke up Noctis until he was good and ready to wake up.

The covers of Ignis and Gladio's bed were moving. Prompto waited for one of them to emerge from where he'd presumably tangled himself in the sheets; but neither issued forth.

Ignis made a small noise; Gladio sighed heavily. The covers continued to undulate. It looked like they were having sex under there, but they plainly weren't - that was a ridiculous idea, dreamed up by Prompto's pervy and half-asleep mind.

The covers slipped to reveal Ignis' hand clutching Gladio's huge tanned shoulder. They were...wrestling?

Ignis sighed this time, and Gladio's dark head craned forward and _holy shit_ , they were kissing, and if they weren't having sex under the covers then it had to be something pretty close to it.

Prompto felt his face turn tomato-red, starting in his ears and spreading over his cheeks. Ignis and Gladio were _making out_ only three feet away! Did they do this often? Were they just taking advantage of the situation? Prompto had never suspected that they were carrying on some kind of, what, friends-with-benefits arrangement? He stared at the two of them in bed, and imagined what might be happening beneath the covers. They were - touching each other, perhaps pressed close together and rolling about.

Soft, wet noises drifted to Prompto's ears. They were _kissing_. Prompto desperately wished he could somehow flee to the bathroom instead of having to listen to this, but the idea of revealing that he was awake was so embarrassing that the very thought made him want to combust. He wasn't _disgusted_ or anything; but he knew Ignis in particular would hate having his private business aired.

Though if he were really so bothered about it, he could try to be a _little_ more circumspect. Sure, Noctis could be relied upon to stay passed out, but if they were going to do it in a hotel room, they should have considered the possibility of Prompto waking up and catching them. Or maybe they were just super horny and couldn't wait. Maybe - and this was a _maybe_ that made Prompto's stomach clench not-unpleasantly - they _liked_ the idea they might be caught. The idea of buttoned-up Ignis actually having something approaching an exhibitionist kink was really hot.

OK, so Prompto was kind of turned on by the whole thing, as well as deathly embarrassed. Ignis and Gladio were two sizzling-hot hunks of man, and Prompto was _very_ into them both individually and together. It was a slightly sad fact of his life that he was very into all of his friends, which said something about both the smallness of his friend group and how all three of them were absolutely smoking. Prompto had spent a _lot_ of quality time thinking about their dicks, along with other body parts, and if he survived this experience without spontaneously bursting into flames from embarrassment, sexual frustration, or both, the memory of their sex noises as they rolled around in bed together only a few feet away was _definitely_ going into his spank bank.

Ignis and Gladio showed no sign of stopping. They really hadn't noticed that they were being watched - and why would they, when they were so focussed on each other? More wet sounds and more soft noises carried to Prompto's ears. He wished he could see more of what was going on, but the duvet was thick enough to hide anything from the shoulders down, so he just had to use his imagination. Fortunately, he'd had a lot of practice with that.

So...Ignis was probably feeling up Gladio's chest, since that was what Prompto wanted to do to it. Just feel up those glorious pecs, which must be almost as great as breasts (not that he knew what those felt like either, despite his best efforts). That Crownsguard uniform with a jacket and no shirt was so kind to Prompto's libido, and so unkind to his concentration.

Gladio sighed again. Prompto imagined how he must enjoy Ignis touching him like that. There were guys, he knew, who liked having their nipples played with as if they were girls; and it was sexy to think of huge, rough Gladio liking to have his tits fondled. They would be red by now, and a little sore, and perhaps if they stopped kissing, Ignis would bend his head to lick and suck them too.

Prompto was hard now, and he tried not to shift about even though he really wanted to roll over and grind his hips against the mattress. But that would definitely draw attention to him. Ignis and Gladio were still totally focussed on each other, trading what sounded like wet kisses in what they thought was the privacy of the early dawn.

There was still shuffling and movement under the covers, and the muscles of Gladio's strong shoulders working to pull Ignis closer - by the ass, judging by the sound Ignis made. Prompto was just imagining how great it would be to get a real handful of Ignis' backside at last, when the sounds changed to a rhythm he knew well. He stared at what he could see of Gladio's shoulder and upper arm and felt his cheeks burning again. He couldn't see anything but the muscles moving under Gladio's skin, but he could imagine it pefectly. It was a shame that Ignis was so modest that Prompto had somehow never seen his dick - unlike those of Noctis and Gladio, whom he'd seen undressed for various, sometimes drunken reasons. It had never been sexual at the time, but afterwards Prompto had pored over the memories of their naked bodies until the images became blurred, like old photographs.

Beneath the covers, Gladio's huge hand would be so sure on Ignis' dick...Prompto imagined it in the dark, Gladio touching Ignis to get him to make that soft breathy noise that would stay rattling around Prompto's brain forever. Prompto had imagined Gladio's hand doing exactly the same to him, so it wasn't a huge leap to visualise Ignis's cock getting worked instead.

Ignis' hand returned to Gladio's shoulder. The sight of Ignis' long fingers digging into Gladio's meaty shoulder, apparently lost in pleasure, sent a bolt right down Prompto's spine and through his dick. Never mind porn: _nothing_ would ever be as sexy as that. He grabbed his own dick underneath the covers, and hoped they were too occupied with each other to notice.

More sighs, and something verging on a moan from Ignis. Prompto squirmed in the bed he was sharing with Noctis and wished for the freedom to just jack off, without fear of being caught watching. His friends were so hot, they were doing it _right next to him_ , and as far as he was concerned he'd just been dropped straight into a porno. This wasn't the kind of thing that happened in real life, waking up next to your super-hot friends making out in the next bed. He still slightly suspected that he was dreaming; but realising that he was dreaming didn't make him wake up, which was what it usually did (sometimes fortunate, sometimes really disappointing). Just reality, then.

Ignis' knuckles went white where they clutched Gladio's shoulder. Prompto stared in lustful fascination at the only part of them he could see, and continued to deduce or imagine what was going on. They were both quiet in a way that suggested they were used to keeping it down during circumspect quickies. How many times had they done this on their impromptu roadtrip? He tried to recall the two of them slipping away together, or just being alone for a while...whenever he and Noctis had gone off somewhere, perhaps Ignis and Gladio went back to the hotel and did just what they were doing right now. Maybe they did more - maybe they'd fucked right there, on that bed. Prompto could easily visualise Gladio pounding Ignis' ass with his huge dick, and how hot it would be to see that and hear the two of them going at it. Or perhaps they did it whenever they could get enough privacy, in rest station bathrooms or even on the glowing stones of a haven when they both got up so early that Prompto woke up snuggled up to Noctis alone, the two of them keeping each other warm.

Prompto's hips thrust forward, grinding his dick against the mattress. He stilled, afraid to wake up Noctis or reveal to Ignis and Glaido that he was awake and perving on them, but his erection throbbed and he squirmed again, unable to help himself. This was it, this was the defining moment. This would be what he jerked off to for the rest of his _life_. It was so hot that it was _beyond_ hot. He imagined them throwing off the covers and letting him see everything, letting him finally glimpse Gladio's hand stroking Ignis' cock as he knew it was doing underneath the duvet. Gladio's shoulder kept working, and Ignis made tiny noises, sharp breaths through his nose, that Prompto wouldn't have thought anything of if he hadn't already known what they were doing together. He squirmed again, and had to grab his dick and squeeze it through his boxers. Fuck he could actually come watching this. Never mind that Noctis was on the other side of the bed - actually, sharing a bed with Noctis just made it hotter.

Movement in the other bed - a confusion of bedding and limbs, and then Ignis was partly on top of Gladio, the duvet pushed down a little further, and from the undulations of their bodies Prompto could guess what they were doing. It must feel great to rub off on Gladio's thick thigh, and if Prompto squinted he could make out that Ignis' eyes were closed as he bent to kiss Gladio as they rocked together. They were both breathing hard, and the soft sounds seemed loud in the otherwise silent room. Noctis wasn't even making those little whuffly snores he sometimes made when he slept on his back. Fuck, don't think about Noct - that only brought up fantasies of him and Noctis doing what Gladio and Ignis were currently doing. Noctis was the most beautiful guy Prompto had ever seen, airbrushed ads included, and he had absolutely no modesty so Prompto also knew exactly what his dick looked like and that his nipples were small and dark and biteable. Sharing a bed with Noctis already did a number on his libido, and the unexpected live show in the other bed wasn't helping matters.

Ignis and Gladio moved together without any sign of hurry, even though Prompto was praying that they would get it over with quickly and then go clean up so Prompto could finally jack off like he was dying to do. Ignis let out a sound that was unmistakably a moan, and Prompto shoved his hand inside his boxers and bit the inside of his cheek. He mustn't actually jerk off, because they would definitely notice; but if he squeezed and rubbed his aching dick a little, there would be no way to tell underneath the covers, right?

Behind him, Noctis rolled closer. Prompto froze. Noct's sleep-warm body was pressed against him from chest to thigh, and that was _definitely_ morning wood poking him in the ass. It wasn't like that _surprised_ him when he'd woken up hard in the same bed as another warm (another _attractive_ ) body too many times to count; but he'd never actually had one of the other guys' hard-ons pressing against any part of his body.

He was going to die. If there was such a thing as sexual overload, this was it. He was going to die a virgin, of sheer sexual frustration. He would spontaneously combust, and all his friends would find of him would be a sooty outline of his body and a little pile of ash. That, or he was going to come in his pants more or less spontaneously in the next two minutes. He could _feel Noct's boner_. His mind started spinning stupid fantasies, like pulling down his boxers and letting a sleeping Noctis rub his dick against his ass until he came, or even letting him push the tip of his dick into Prompto's ass, even though surely even Noctis wasn't so deep a sleeper that he wouldn't wake up at that.

Prompto gnawed on his own hand and tried to keep still. Noctis shifted a little to get comfortable, and his boner pressed harder against Prompto's ass. If he started rubbing off on Prompto now, Prompto would lose it. 'It' being his tenuous grasp on self-control and reality. That was a long-cherished fantasy of Prompto's, and to have it come true now would be ridiculous and _mind-blowingly_ hot.

The noises from the other bed got a little louder, a little more urgent. They were unmistakably sex noises now, and Prompto's ears burned even as his dick throbbed. What would have happened if he'd only woken up now and asked in sleepy confusion, _Hey, are you OK over there?_ He imagined the two of them freezing, entangled in each other, Ignis' cock still pressed against Gladio's thigh. And what if they were too turned on to stop, so even as Ignis murmured, _I apologise, I got myself tangled in the duvet,_ he was still slowly rubbing his erection against Gladio and - whatever he was doing to Gladio's dick, maybe stroking it and rubbing his thumb over the head again and again. And they would have kept doing that, but have to stay absolutely silent and still so they didn't give themselves away, even as they must be aching to kiss and touch each other and come at last...Prompto realised that he was grinding against his hand again.

He'd always thought that having sex while pretending not to have sex was hot. Sometimes when they were all crammed in a booth at a diner, he briefly fantasised about how hot it would be to reach to the side or under the table and feel up one of the other guy's dicks. He could tease it and stroke it and finally take it out to jack him off, and Noctis or Ignis or Gladio would have to pretend that there was nothing going on under the table because they were in public. Then he had to stop thinking about it because _he_ was in public, and his jeans didn't hide his boner very well.

Noctis was a warm weight against his back, and Prompto could still feel his morning wood pressing into his ass, low down where his buttock met his thigh. He shifted a little so it wasn't outright poking him - and Noctis squirmed to rub it against Prompto's ass before sighing and settling again. Prompto held his breath. It was too uncoordinated to be called _frotting_ , and Noct was clearly too deeply asleep to start humping him in earnest; but just that moment when Noctis' hips had rolled forward had unlocked a whole host of Prompto's fantasies about getting fucked by the prince. He had a lot of them, because he'd fantasised about it approximately since puberty.

A stifled moan from the other bed. Wet sounds. They were kissing. Ignis' hand came up to tangle in Gladio's sleep-messy hair, and as Prompto watched, it tugged slightly.

A thought struck Prompto: wouldn't it be better to jack off now, while they were distracted, than go at it while they were in the afterglow? Because he really couldn't wait until they'd cleaned up and Ignis had had his shower (because Ignis always showered the minute he got up) and he finally got the bathroom to himself, he just couldn't. His dick was so hard he could feel it throbbing.

It wasn't a _sensible_ idea, exactly, but in the moment it seemed good to him. Prompto pushed his boxers down just far enough to get his dick out, and went for it. Not as enthusiastically as he would have in private, thanks to the obvious risk, but in a focussed way that he prayed wouldn't move his arm so much it showed through the duvet. He rubbed circles on that spot just underneath the head, the frenulum right where the foreskin was attached, and closed his eyes as the light touch sent shivers through him. He'd come like this a couple of times, though normally he couldn't be bothered and jacked off like everybody else did. It took a little more work and patience, but it had felt amazing both times. He wasn't exactly feeling patient right now, but it was discreet, and that was what mattered.

He paused to pull the foreskin over the head a few times with his thumb, and when he heard a sigh from the other bed the hook in his belly pulled so tight he knew he was going to come. He went back to rubbing his frenulum and _fuck_ hiding the evidence, he could feel all that pressure building in the base of his dick and his eyes were closed and his mouth was open around his hand and he had to pray he wasn't panting because he wasn't in control of himself right now. He was completely lost in the maddening feeling of his fingers on his dick and the sounds of Ignis and Gladio getting off with each other in the next bed and the pressure of Noct's warm body and morning wood jabbing him in the ass. If Noct would just hump him a little in his sleep that would be incredible...Prompto's mind dissolved in fantasies. Noctis fucking him in this bed while Ignis rode Gladio in the other bed, all of them in the open watching each other - sitting in Gladio's lap in a diner with Gladio's massive cock up his ass and trying to pretend it wasn't - sucking Noct's dick in the Regalia with Ignis and Gladio in the front - rubbing his cock between Cindy's tits - rubbing his cock between _Gladio's_ tits - Ignis making him strip during his background check interview and jack off in front of him - Noct waking up and throwing an arm over Prompto's waist to help jack him off, his callused hand sure and tight -

Muffled, umistakable noises. Prompto bit his hand hard and came all over his hand and the bedding with a quiet, strangled _Nngh_. Black swam behind his eyelids and his whole body tensed and shook and convulsed as he came. Noct slept heavily against his back and Prompto must be shaking the bed as his hips jerked back and forth and the reminder of Noctis' hard-on just spurred him higher as the tension in his dick and balls unwound with hot, cramping pleasure and sparks up his spine, into the best orgasm he'd ever had.

Prompto stuck his head under the covers to pant and let his heart rate slow. The tense, cut-off moans from the other bed - one lower than the other - made his dick twitch and dribble a last bead of come. He'd drooled all over his hand and probably the pillow, but that was deniable - everybody drooled in their sleep. Except possibly Ignis. The come, on the other hand...Prompto wiggled his fingers experimentally. Yeah, about half of it had been caught on his hand. It would be disgusting when it dried, but it was still warm and if he was quick...

He wavered - thought about surreptitiously wiping it off underneath the pillow, where nobody would be able to tell - but he brought his hand to his mouth and delicately licked off all the come that had spattered over his knuckles. It wasn't like he'd never tasted his own come before, but it felt naughty to do it so deliberately, because he had to hide the evidence.

Noctis' weight was starting to get oppressive - not to mention threatening to shove him out of bed entirely - but Prompto lay still and quiet, and listened to rustling, punctuated by the occasional soft murmur, from the other bed. They gave no sign they'd noticed him jacking it to them, and he finally relaxed into the afterglow. After all that excitement, he could probably slip into a genuine doze for quarter of an hour or so while they got themselves in order. He closed his eyes, let the covers fall away from his face naturally, and luxuriated in the soft beds of the Leville. It was a memory that would carry him through the inevitable camping for the next several nights. _Just think of all the delicious fish Noct is going to catch and Ignis is going to cook over the open fire,_ he told himself. Ignis' cooking was a major consolation of camping.

Only when the sound of the shower filtered through the hotel walls did Prompto 'wake up'. It _had_ been a nice doze. He shoved Noctis back towards his own side of the bed, swung his legs over the side, and sat up to find Gladio putting on socks. Since he hadn't yet put on pants, this conveniently shoved his underwear-clad ass towards Prompto's face. There were definitely worse sights to be greeted with in the morning; Prompto took the opportunity to get an eyeful.

"You coming?" _I just did,_ was on the tip of Prompto's tongue. He swallowed it and said,

"Sure, just let me find my shoes." He was ordinarily pretty neat with his clothes, but he'd been so dog-tired yesterday that he'd just kicked them off somewhere before collapsing into bed.

"Mm-hm." Gladio pulled on his sneaker-boot-things (whether the fact they looked like boots was for practicality or because Gladio refused to countenance wearing something that didn't look like it belonged on a biker, Prompto couldn't say) while Prompto searched for his own sneakers. Right, there was one of them, just underneath the superfluous desk. As for the other...he crawled on his hands and knees for a moment before finding it wedged halfway under the bed.

They took to the streets of Lestallum. There were plenty of women out jogging too, or heading to work. Some of them wore very skimpy versions of the power plant uniform. Because it got hot working in there, obviously, but also _they_ were hot, yowza. Between them and Gladio, who hadn't bothered to put on a shirt, Prompto didn't know where to look. He concentrated on running. He couldn't claim to be a gym bunny like Gladio or even much of an athlete, but he _could_ run. He even enjoyed it afterwards, though Iris had told him that was just the repeated endorphin rushes turning him into a junkie. He had to extend his stride to keep up with Gladio's alarmingly long legs, but that was probably good for him.

Sometimes he thought he could feel Gladio's eyes on him, but he didn't turn to the side to check. There was no reason for Gladio to look at him, except to check that he hadn't expired mid-run. Neither Gladio nor Ignis had any idea of what had been going on beneath the covers of the other hotel bed that morning.

Still, he slowed his pace a touch so that he was definitely watching Gladio, not the other way round.


End file.
